A Ninja in the Triwizard Tournament
by iliveonbooks
Summary: Hari, a prodigy, a student to a traitor, and the boy who adopts Naruto as his little brother. Harry Potter, the abandoned brother of the BWL, or who everyone thinks is the boy who lived... After the Triwizard cup forcibly summons Hari back to where he was Harry Potter, he must compete and live in a world that he wants no part of, and maybe "deal" with Voldemort on the way.
1. Chapter 1, Challenge

Challenge:

1\. Harry has a brother

2\. Lily and James Potter Survive Voldemort's attack

3\. Harry's bro is thought to be the boy-that-lived

4\. Harry is the boy-who-lived

5\. Harry gets sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle

6\. Harry ends up in the Naruto universe

7\. Naruto is adopted by Harry

8\. Harry is picked for the Triwizard tournament

9\. Harry somehow ends up back in the Harry Potter Universe for the T.T.

Everything else is for the author to play with. Have fun and be creative.

I will be making my own version of this. And thanks for reading!

Don't own harry potter or naruto


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

"The champion of the Durmstrang Institute is… Viktor Krum!"

Dumbledore looked out into the dinning hall as the students from Durmstrang cheered for their champion (and some Slytherins politely clapping), while the champion, Viktor Krum, strutting to the room where the the Triwizard competitors were to be held.

The cup once more spat out another piece of paper, which Dumbledore caught and opened slowly. "The champion of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is… Fleur Delacour!" Sadly, the girl did not have the same applause as did the Durmstrang champion, but instead polite clapping, mostly from Hogwarts and Durmstrang following her to the door.

"And now for our own Hogwarts champion," the cup flug a another piece of paper to Dumbledore, which he nimbly caught, "is… Cedric Diggory!"

This time the entire hall erupted from the hall, with even some Slytherins cheering Cedric Diggory. The boy himself was smiling widely and appeared wanting to run to the door, instead of walking, with the excitement.

Dumbledore, himself, had a soft smile as he looked on at Cedric Diggory, before he looked at the Gryffindor table, imagining a head of black hair and green eyes cheering Cedric Diggory on as well. Sadly it was not to be.

Ever since that night, the night that would crown Eric Potter the boy-who-lived, things went terribly wrong with for Harry. That night, a Order of the Phoenix meeting was taking place, when Mundungus Fletcher came in looking terrified.

"Fletcher, why are you not at the Potter's house guarding the boys."

Panting, Fletcher said, "He-who-must-not-be-named is there and death eaters. Peter let him in. I ca-"

"WHAT? You left my boys alone with WHO?" Lily looked angry but more so terrified.

"Albus, we need to get our sons out of there!" James, while sharing his emotions with Lily, also looked to Dumbledore with hope, hope that he felt he did not deserve at that moment.

"James, Lily, I can't say that the boys will be alive but we can try and arrest the ones who did this."

He stood up quickly going to the fireplace to get to the Potter's house with many of the order members following.

The house itself looked to be in ruin and not one death eater could be seen. At times like this, he couldn't understand why the boy he once knew as Tom Riddle would do such things, but now all he could do is prevent more damage and save what or who could still be saved.

James and Lily ran past him tearing the door down in trying to get to their two year old son Harry and their one year old son Eric.

Dumbledore followed after, in hopes of seeing two little, young, innocent boys alive and not struck by the cruelties of the world. For once it seemed something answered him when he went into the boy's room. Instead of lifeless bodies, Eric, with his red hair and brown eyes, was screaming his head off in James and Lily's arms, while Harry was appeared passed out in his crib.

This was the moment that he always regretted not seeing the start of something terrible.

"Dumbledore! Eric he is alive and I think he is the one who defeated Voldemort. He has the mark you mentioned, a V for Voldemort and he is still awake in the presence of dark magic, while Harry couldn't even stand it!"

Dumbledore did see the V, still bleeding, and thought the evidence sound. "Yes, it appears the prophecy has been fulfilled and Eric was the one who did it."

The celebrations were endless and before he knew it a month had gone by, but not without learning within that month, Lily and James have given Harry to Petunia and her husband, Vernon.

The reason? "We need to give as much attention to Eric as possible, since he is the boy-who-lived, and Harry would just become jealous, and might even become dark and hurt Eric! We couldn't let that happen. But once Eric gets his Hogwarts letter, then Harry can come back into the household."

After trying to convince them that it wasn't needed and that they should bring Harry back into the household, he accepted their reasoning reluctantly, but decided to check on Harry as from prior descriptions of Lily's sister, Petunia seemed to be, unkind and he didn't want her feelings of Lily to fall on Harry. But as he feared it came true.

Within a month of staying with the Dursley, Harry lost weight, too much weight, and appeared to be limping. He saw Harry trailing behind the Dursley's with some groceries, but as soon as he approached the boy, "GET AWAY FREAK AND YOUR FREAKINESS! WE ALREADY HAVE ONE TOO MANY! GET AWAY," and he had to soon leave to prevent any violence.

The only way be could see and talk to the boy was when the Dursley's forced him outside, where Harry would go to the park. Soon he brought Pomfrey and Severus in order to treat the boy. He was losing weight and had bruises, cuts, burns and the occasional broken bone. All of this done within the year that he could meet the boy. Luckily, Harry soon became trusting of us three, seeing that we had nothing to do with what happened to him.

The worst part was simply that he knew what was going on. It seems that he had photographic memory, something that amazed him with the potential that it would have for learning, but sadden him as it allowed Harry to remember his parents, apparently, almost immediately neglecting him and then sending him off with abusers. Even Severus, the boy who loved Lily for the longest time, became disenchanted with Lily seeing the pain that she caused her son.

Little over year after the event, making Harry three, Dumbledore, Severus and Pomfrey went to see Harry and heal him as much as they could. Instead of seeing the boy under the tree where Harry met them, Harry was nowhere to be found. Harry being polite and kind always stayed under the same tree one the date they were going to see him next. Fearing that Harry could be beaten enough where he couldn't get up, they ran to the house, hoping to see him and, if needed, heal him.

Dumbledore, being polite as possible to prevent worst beatings for the boy, politely knocked on the door, where Petunia answered.

"What do you freaks want?"

"Where is the boy?" Growled Severus, before Dumbledore could stop him.

"Away." Petunia tried closing the door, but before the door could shut, Severus jammed his foot between the door and the doorstop.

Before Severus could answer with a curse, Dumbledore injected, "Mrs. Dursley, we are worried about Harry and merely wish to see if he is safe." All of this was said with the twinkle in his eye on max in hopes that she would see, what appeared to be a kind, old, defenseless man.

"That freak disappeared. After burning our breakfast-" at this Severus and Pomfrey's glares became worst, while Dumbledore's started having his eyes twinkle almost madly, "-yesterday, Vernon punished the freak good and put it in the coat closet, but when we last opened it, the freak was nowhere in sight. The freak probably ran away because he is such a freak." At this, Petunia kicked Severus's foot out of the way and slammed the door on their shocked faces.

"Dumbledore, if Harry is not here, than where is he?"

That question was never answered, as all spells failed to find him. The only thing he knew for sure was that the boy was alive because of a charm that he put on the boy that would merely say if Harry was alive or not.

And the Potters? They forgot about him for ten years. Lily became the History of Magic professor, replacing Binns, when Eric became a student at Hogwarts, and James continued as an Auror. After Eric's sorting, Lily and James came to a meeting with Dumbledore in his office, expecting to see a mini James, while instead Dumbledore told them of their failures and missing son. He offered no support as both went crying to their room.

Now he could only imagine what could be.

Suddenly the cup shone blue and another piece of paper went to his hand.

With wide eyes, Dumbledore grabbed the paper and announced, "It appears we have a fourth champion." The hall was filled with yells of surprise and displeasure. "The fourth champion is," opening the paper and eyes almost popping out of his head from the name, "Harry Potter."

Immediately the hall went silent as everyone looked to James (who was acting as protection with Sirius and other Aurors), Lily or Eric Potter in confusion probably not knowing who Harry Potter was. Interestingly enough, Eric had the same face as the unknowing students as he looked to his parents, and his parents looking at Dumbledore in shock.

For one last time, the cup blazed blue, white, red and what appeared to be a fireball came out of it both hitting the ground in front of Dumbledore with spectacular lights, making it so everyone had to blink before anyone could see again.

Where the fireball hit was a boy-no man with boots, black pants tied with tape, a gray form fitting long shirt with a green vest on top and midnight hair. The most striking thing was a mask, one alike to a death eaters mask, causing many to scream and point their wands at him. It had marking on it that reminded him of a snake.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore shouted so that everyone could hear him.

"Dumbledore?" The voice was accented with something the like of Japan.

"That is my name. Now answer my question." Dumbledore thought quickly trying to figure out who the person in front of him was before coming to a realization.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

Pomfrey, who was watching the festivities involved with the triwizard tournament, fainted as she heard what was said.

Dumbledore broke into a giant smile. "Harry, welcome home."

Thanks for reading please give me advice and sorry about the update. Trying to figure out how to do this yet. If you have comments, GIVE THEM TO ME!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own harry potter, naruto or any characters involved with those stories

One more assassination successful. The one I was assigned to kill was a businessman that made a dirty deal with Konoha. Hokage-sama did not appreciate it and sent me, Hari, or Bashirisuku (meaning Basilisk in english) while I am in my ANBU gear, to get rid of him.

The mission itself was easy, the businessman was arrogant believing no one could kill him with some samurai on his side. It was a sneak in and get out. The samurai themselves were weak, nothing special, and easy to kill with the speed I have. Overall, clean, efficient kills.

So much has changed since I first got here. After a vicious beating by my "caring" family, I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to get away before I was killed. I wished it with all of my heart, and my heart's wish was answered. I awoke to soft grass and the sun hitting my face. Luckily I was near Konoha, so that ANBU quickly found me and rushed me in front of the fourth Hokage-sama, asking what I now know as questions of who I was and why I was alone.

When it became clear I had no idea what Hokage-sama was saying, the Hokage-sama started to point to things and named them. It was easy to grasp the language after that and soon I was able to explain that I was from an abused family and somehow ended up here. Hokage-sama then kindly explained everything, ninja and civilian.

After that I just needed to go to the orphanage to get a family, but with the quick grasp of the Japanese like language, it got the attention of the one who I would call sensei, Orochimaru. Orochimaru-sama originally took me in as I was the prefect journal, I would never forget an experiment and its results, and would be easy to get rid of if some of his less unethical tests were revealed. But Orochimaru-sama's interest did not stop there once he saw me talking to a snake.

Orochimaru-sama seeing this thought that it could be a bloodline and might be from some snake demon somewhere in my DNA. He began experiments within the first month of me being his "journal," soon becoming his second apprentice, with Anko-chan being the first by two years.

I easily agreed to the experiments because from what I saw in my life and life in general, the more power you have, the better. You can't be abandoned when you can kill them before they abandon you. You can't be hit or hurt if you are stronger and kill them first. This sadly was my mindset, until the night of the Kyuubi attack.

In the end, Orochimaru-sama's hypothesis seemed to have some value as I gain the eyes of a snake, which in addition to see normally, lets me see thermal vision when I pumped a little chakra towards my eyes. In addition, Orochimaru-sama put so many poisons in my body that it started to produce poison. My skin, blood, every part of my body was poisonous and I, in turn, became immune to every poison. When I did introduce a new poison into my body, the end result left me more poisonous than before I took the poison, often adapting the poison into my body. This was what gave me the ANBU name Bashirisuku, because as legend states, every part of its body was said to be poisonous.

After three years of training, I easily made genin at six, younger than the son of the White Fang, and soon in a year after, I became a chunin, destroying any opposition in the Chunin exam. It was in the next year after my chunin exams did the Kyuubi attack happen and I woke up from my power craze.

It was chaos. Fear was everywhere I turned and when I looked to the place where everyone was running from, I saw power, power that was terrifying in its blood lust and at that moment, I decided if this is what power turns into then I could and would no longer turn to power for fixing my problems.

The fourth ended up sacrificing his life to seal the Kyuubi in the boy called Naruto. After the reinstated third announced the Kyuubi being sealed into the boy the jeering and hatful cries started and I watched as another boy became a victim of his circumstances. But this was the moment where I got his new goal, a new will, to prevent what happened to myself, happen to Naruto-kun.

I began training harder and soon became a jounin and ANBU so that I would be on Naruto-kun's protection detail. Through that, I prevented many injuries and assassinations to the young Naruto-kun, who I began to see as a brother, as part of my family.

But once again tragedy struck in the form of Orochimaru-sama's experiments and his new traitor status. Due to my ANBU missions and some yamanaka mind reading, I was cleared from charges relating to Orochimaru, other than being his student, but the "honorary" trust and pride of the council towards me was tarnished.

Although good came out of it, with the council thinking I would experiment and/or kill everything I wanted to, I made the council think that I might experiment and kill "the demon." The shinobi side of the council also supported this as they knew the type of person I was, after the Kyuubi attack, and had tried to get Naruto adopted for the longest time. The paperwork was done quickly with that idea planted in the council's mind and at 12 years of age, I adopted the now 4 year old Naruto-kun as my brother, although Naruto-kun kept his last name, and Naruto allowed me to adopt his name Uzumaki, so that I could proudly bear the name Uzumaki Hari.

Naruto-kun easily accepted me and now we are a family in all but blood. Naruto is a ball of sunshine and soon I began reaching out to others, partly because of Naruto-kun's personality and partly because I needed people that I could trust to take care of naruto while I was on missions. It turns out having a brother with a ramen addiction does not help the costs of living go down.

With Naruto's help, I once again expanded our family. Anko-chan easily became a sibling to Naruto-kun, although it is bittersweet as I had a crush on her until Orochimaru-sama revealed his true colors. Kakashi-kun, Kurenai-chan, Asuma-kun, Gai-kun and lastly Yugao-chan were also adopted into the family. Kakashi-kun is our lazy father, Kurenai-chan acted as our mother, always telling Naruto-kun and I to eat more vegetables, Asuma-kun and Gai-kun are our crazy Uncles and Yugao-chan is our over protective Aunt.

I can finally say that I am happy and at peace with Naruto-kun and the others as my adopted family.

Suddenly while I was jumping between trees, a fireball appeared in front of me. With no way to get out of the way in time, I put my arms over his head in an attempt at protecting my head. But instead of the burning that I was expecting, I felt a tugging at my navel, alike to when I was transported to the shinobi dimension that I now call home.

When I felt ground under my feet he immediately went into a defensive position and looked around myself in hopes of finding any and all possible threats. Looking in front of me, I saw a man that I had not seen in thirteen years, Albus Dumbledore, the person who helped me when I was abandoned along with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape behind a long table. Beyond that were children sitting sitting on even longer tables in a large hall. When I looked up and I saw the night sky and floating candles, I remember what my chakra once was, Magic.

"Who are you?" I looked at Dumbledore. This must be a Genjutsu, but after a silent kai, and nothing changing, I couldn't help but ask, "Dumbledore?"

"That is my name. Now answer my question." I just looked at him. This is Dumbledore. The man who did his best to protect me. He healed me, prevented me from dying, when the people that were meant to protect me didn't. He-

"Harry?" Hearing the question in his voice, I couldn't help but answer.

"Yes?" I watched with amazement as Dumbledore burst out with a grin, while I saw Madam Pomfrey, in the corner of my eye, pass out.

"Harry," he said so warmly, like, like a person talking to a family member. "Welcome home."

Well thank you for the support. I thought maybe 5 or so people would read it but then BAM favorites and followers and I'm just like, WHAT!? So all I can say is thank you!

Also random thought, but while this isn't going to be a harem, I am thinking about making a love interest/girlfriend. My common sense states he should be with Anko because she must be immune to some poisons with how much she works on them, but with a little magic, the choices could become a lot larger. Have an opinion or thought on this? REVIEW!

P.S. Yes Dumbledore does believe that Harry is staying, he doesn't know Harry, or now Hari, has a new home and family, but Dumbledore does view Hari as something like a grandson and Hari does trust him because while D. had been involved with not being able to stop abandonment/neglect and Eric being declared BWL, he did try to make up by helping Hari. I am going to keep quiet involving Hari's parents, but he will interact with his blood brother since the only thing that he did was be born. But in terms of a relationship... they will not totally have the same relationship as normal brothers, but they will care for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

So when I asked the love interest question, it was mostly because of the TT ball and he is going to have to go with someone.

I have heard reviews asking me to make the chapters longer, but how I am currently writing, the chapters naturally divide around 1700 words so I decided to compromise. Instead of once a week, like I was planning, I will be updating 2-4 times a week, but will likely but closer to 2 or 3. That way you get more stuff to read and the chapters still have a natural progression.

Thanks for reading!

I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Naruto… sadly

P.S. no accents, I can't do them to save my life and so imagination time!

P.S.S. Hari is 16. Wanted old enough to bond with Naruto, but still too young to be in the TT

"Dumbledore, how could you let another student from Hogwarts go into the Triwizard Tournament!" Madam Maxim outside looked like a proper lady, but I could feel the anger that was simmering beneath the surface.

"Madam Maxime, I can assure you that I had no part of this. I am just as surprised as you are." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, trying to calm the others down from the perceived misjustice, while he also looked confused by the happenings that just happened.

After the shock in the dinner hall had calmed down enough to where the headmaster could speak and be heard, he ushered me into a small room that held the other contestants. Before the other headmasters could come in, Dumbledore quickly took me aside to explain what was going on, that I was in the Triwizard Tournament and if I didn't compete then I would lose my magic, or what was left of it. It didn't seem so bad to me as considering the Chunin and Jounin Exams.

"I demand a relighting of the cup so that Durmstrang can also have another champion!" Karkaroff, on the other hand, had no qualms about raising his ire on what was happening. His face shone with rage and had the coloring of a tomato.

"Excuse me," I tried to get their attention on me to explain myself.

The headmasters of the school continued to ignore me, discussing how all of this was improper and unfair for their schools.

"If we relight the cup, then the students-

"Excuse Me." Again, I tried, but they were too focused on hearing themselves speak that I couldn't get their attention..

"-will be seen as voiding the magical contract and lose their magic."

At this the headmasters looked disturbed by that information, before they went to their next argument.

"But then how did he get his name into the cup?"

Before another person could speak about my fate, I said, "Excuse me." I might of accidently laced some killing intent in their to get their attention., but I was quite annoyed by now, standing in the middle of this chaos.

The first offense was thinking that I went to Hogwarts when clearly I didn't show to be wearing the same dresses, or robes as these wizards seemed to call them. In fact the clothing didn't even match most Western styles. The second offense was talking over my head like a child. I had been an adult for over ten years and deserved respect for what I do, even if they don't know it.

"I am not apart of Hogwarts."

"...WHAT, but Dumbledore said 'Welcome home.' The means that you have to be going to Hogwarts." Everyone in the room, except Cedric Diggory, who just looked confused, stared at me with their eyes popped out and their mouths wide open. Dumbledore seemed to also have a hint of sadness to him, thinking that I didn't want to be apart of his school.

"Before going to my current school, I have seen Dumbledore as a friend, and as such welcomed me back, but I haven't been going here for schooling, let alone Scotland for over ten years."

"My boy, then where were you?" The headmaster's eyes began their insufferable twinkling, while everyone else just looked as curious.

I had to think of something quick, but luckily that is where becoming a shinobi can help you. "At the age of three I had recruited to a school in Japan, a magic school. It is very small and very reclusive, so don't be surprised if you haven't heard of it before. It's name is Konoha. Therefore that will be the school I will be representing will be Konoha."

"Then why can you speak English so well. Many children can't remember much from a young age, let alone a language" It was Madam Maxime who asked this, with the other headmasters also looking at me with their continued curiousness.

"At Konoha, we are expected to know at least one major language. In my case it was learning Konoha's dialect of Japanese, while I kept with up my English studies." I couldn't go telling them that I had a photographic memory and that I haven't practiced english since I left England. That would cause more unneeded attention onto me, that I didn't need, especially with me being the fourth champion in the TRIwizard Tournament.

"However, I haven't been in Scotland in ten years so I could not have put my name into the cup. Therefore I can only assume that someone did it without my approval." This caused all of the people in the room to look disturbed.

I looked at Dumbledore, "Therefore I request an inquiry on what happened and why it did. I hope that someone did not do this with ill intent."

Everyone in the room looked around, as if they could see the one that put my name in the cup without my discretion.

Dumbledore looked at me with all seriousness, "Of course, my boy." And of course ended it with my boy. I had been an adult for around ten years now!

Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Potter bursted into the room, their eyes locking onto me like vultures.

"Harry, where have you been? Why haven't you contacted us?" Mrs. Potter suddenly went into a lecturing tone, pretending to once again be my mother. Who did she think she was? She hadn't been a mother for me since I was two and now she was acting like nothing happened. Her eyes were rimmed red though. Pathetic, they abandon me and now act sad when things don't work out like they expected.

Mr. Potter was looking at me, or more closely my mask. "Harry, why are you wearing some death eater's mask? Take it off this instant." This processed to anger me. My mask was one of hardwork and honor, and yet they pass it off as a mere death eater's mask. However, they didn't need to know my anger, my indifference.

If they were to see what they did to me, my emotions, how it affected me and changed me, to what many could easily consider a monster, then they would want my forgiveness. Something unlikely to happen even to the day I die. Therefore I couldn't show a thing to prevent this from happening.

At that moment Mrs. Potter went to reach for my mask, before I took a step back.

"Excuse me, but this is not a death eater's mask. This is a mask to show my status in my school. Only the headmaster can order for me to take it off and to do so without his approval, could lead me to be kicked out of the school." More like, a) get myself and my family killed or b) having Hokage-sama order for my death for refusing his orders, and thus treason.

Cedric interrupted at this, "So it is like being a head boy or prefect."

I looked at him not understanding the exact terms, but still said, "Something like that."

"But Harry," they spoke that word like I was still their son, still their little boy, "We are your parents, surely they can make an exception for us?"

I looked at them unbelievingly, they thought that they still were my parents, after neglecting and soon abandoning me to an abusive household. Well, luckily the mask, both figuratively and literally, covered all of those emotions. "I am sorry, but I still hope to go to my school after this tournament."

"But harry, you could still go to Hogwarts, I am sure it will be no problem, right professor Dumbledore?" Mrs. Potter looked at Dumbledore, like he would do anything to bring me back to their household.

Dumbledore, himself, looked like he couldn't understand what was going on, losing most of the twinkle in his eyes. "Lily, it is Harry's choice on where he goes to school. We can not force him to do something that he doesn't want."

The Potters had the audacity to look like Dumbledore had betrayed them.

His eyes turned to me before saying, "Harry, if you wish to be under Konoha, for the triwizard tournament, then that is fine. However," His eyes began twinkling madly, "I believe that we must discuss lodging and other like things, as it seems that you were caught off guard by your summoning. Come let us go to my office to discuss these things."


	5. Chapter 5

So the reason that Hari did not take off his mask is because of three reasons. First, he highly respects the Hokage and doesn't want to betray his trust. Second, his eyes are like that of a snake, while I haven't written much on it, the village saw the eyes, and after his sensei left, his eyes became a way for the villagers to emotionally hurt him. Third is that Hari hasn't actually finished his mission b/c he hasn't checked in with the Hokage. Also, for my own reasons, it seems anything snake with Harry Potter is bad and so I don't want Hari to be seen in a negative light, especially before he does anything good!

I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

English- "Lemon Drops"

Japanese- " _Lemon drops"_

I was impressed as we passed through Hogwarts to get to, what I assumed to be, Dumbledore's office. I remember that when I was still with the Dursley's, while Madam Pomfrey was healing me or Snape was giving me potions to help with whatever happened to me most recently, Dumbledore would try and distract me with tales of Hogwarts. The ceilingless dinner hall, talking paintings, moving stairs, but there is a difference to hearing something and seeing something.

I tried not to move my head too much and show my excitement, but I guess that Dumbledore figured it out anyway, based on how his eyes were twinkling merrily.

The only damper to the magic that I was seeing around me was Mr. and Mrs. Potter trailing behind me some distance away. They looked conflicted with if they should try and get on the meeting so that they could get more time with me, or were thinking on what was said, how I took my headmaster's, or Hokage-sama's, orders over their own.

Dumbledore must have also noticed the curious tails behind us because we started speeding up towards a statue. A phrase was quickly whispered, before we walked in, the statute closing behind us. Again I was impressed by the school. I couldn't help but imagine if we had those for the Hokage-sama's office. That would help the guard detail greatly preventing people go in without the proper approval, like a certain Naruto that I know.

I looked around Dumbledore's office with wonder. The walls were lined with books with knick-knacks spread around the room, doing seemingly random things, buzzing, pulsing like a heart, floating, doing things that couldn't help but make me wonder what they were for.

A bird that looked like fire was sitting on what I assumed to be Dumbledore's chair. It bird looked at me before singing in trilling notes. The sound itself made me confused as it caused my heart to ache dully, but also comforted me.

"Phoenix's are quite the amazing bird. Their songs help calm and comfort wizards of the light, while causing pain to those that practice the darker side of magic or use magic to mostly cause harm." He said after probably noticing my head tilting a bit to my left.

That would explain the phantom pain. It probably is in reminder to that past I have, the blood that stains my hands, the sins I committed in the hopes for more power. It could be also reflecting my body and how the only thing that it can do is cause harm to others.

Dumbledore ushered me into a seat, before going to sit at his desk.

"So Harry, you seemed to have changed greatly since we have last met, but you still have yet to tell me the whole truth on what has happened to you since I last saw you."

I did not know how he saw through me, but I couldn't give him confirmation by giving up now, so I tilt my head to the side, in an attempt at confusion, "Dumbledore, I don't know what you mean. Everything I told you was true."

And twinkling started once again, "Did you know that when you lie, that your thumb touches your index finger? It isn't too noticable, but I remember you doing it from when you were quite young, and I am pleased to see that there are some things haven't changed."

I couldn't help but glance at my hands seeing even now, with the lie I just told him, they were betraying me. I would have to get rid of that before I go back to Konoha. But now I would have to be careful with what I told him. I still remember and trust him from my childhood, but there are things at stake, my family and my village. I would not risk it. I would just give him basic facts, so he knows what I will be doing during the tournament, and afterwards.

"After a severe beating, I wished to be anywhere else but there. With that wish I felt a tugging at my navel and ended up in a forest. I met with the leader of a nearby village and discovered that I was no longer in this dimension, but rather one that functions of shinobi, or ninja."

At this Dumbledore looked both amazed and alarmed. "Harry, do you mean shinobi, as in assassins?"

"Yes." I continued on. "There, I impressed a shinobi researcher with my memory and he decided to make me one of his apprentices and I learned from his. During this time, I saw power as the most important thing, to the point where I let my sensei to experiment on me."

Dumbledore's expression went from shock to sadness and anger.

"The reason I tell you about this is because you need to be aware about your student's safety. One of his experiments led me to become poisonous, where every part of my body is poisonous and I can no longer touch anyone."

Dumbledore gasped at his and looked at me with pure sadness. "I am terribly sorry, my boy, for what happened to you."

"I understand, but it was my decision and now my burden to bear. I ended up following my sensei by becoming a shinobi. Involving this part of my life, I can't say much more about that."

"Harry, my boy, have you killed?" He looked as if this would give him life's answers. I remember him preaching about second chances.

"Yes. In my world, there are no second chances. The minute you do so, they will stab you in the back and will have the potential to go hurt your family and village."

Dumbledore looked sadly at me for this, but he also seemed to accept what I was telling him.

"Your world is much different than ours, it seems."

"Again you are correct, but there is some good that came out of this. During my career," At this Dumbledore flinched, "my beliefs have changed to where you must protect your family at all costs. I have adopted a little boy that I now call my brother."

At this, Dumbledore's expression lifted a little, "So you have a family now don't you?" Suddenly, he went back to sadness. "And you will not be staying after the tournament."

I nodded. "I have a family and a home there, this merely is a place I once called home. But that brings me to another point. I must contact my leader, Hokage-sama, to let him know what happened. Do you have an object that allows for instant contact to another, like a cell phone?"

He looked confused at the cell phone part, but still thought about my question.

"Well, we have mirrors, that if you give the other to the person, if you call their name and they are near and answer, than you can have a conversation. But how will this help you since your Hokagi is in another dimension?" He got up searching for the mirrors, found them and quickly sat back down with two mirrors in hand.

I lifted up the sleeve to my left arm showing a seal and then took the mirror. "One of the thing that I studied are seals, where we can put objects in pocket dimensions. I was able to find a way to connect two seals, to allow for instantaneous travel, but for a cost. This seal requires a great amount of ch- energy to use, but it will let Hokage-sama to instantly get the mirror."

I got out a chakra pill. I knew it would increase my reservoirs by about a third, but still I did not know if I had enough chakra to make the object go across a dimension. I looked at Dumbledore. 'If he were to push his magic into me, I could potentially have enough energy to do this.

"Dumbledore, this seal requires a great deal of energy, probably more than I have, since it is going to another dimension. Is there a way for you to direct your magic into me so that I could have more energy to do this?"

The twinkling started once again. "Or course!"

He got up and stood behind me and then lay his hands on my shoulders. I tensed for a second, forgetting that I seals on the clothes the would prevent my skin to go past that barrier, so that he wouldn't get hurt by touching me.

Almost instantly I felt his magic increase my reservoirs. I then took the pill and waited for when the pill would increase my reservoirs the greatest. Once they hit that point, I put chakra into the seal and watched as the mirror disappeared.

Almost all of my chakra disappeared, only enough remaining to let me live without passing out. But even so I slumped forward from exhaustion. Dumbledore seemed to also have that happen to him, from the sudden weight increase, like he had trouble holding himself up.

"I see what you mean about draining." Dumbledore slowly got back to his seat, walking like his age. He slowly sat down before looking at me.

"Harry, you no longer have magic, it seems." It seems that Dumbledore was even too tired to try walking around a topic before getting there.

I looked at him and decided to once again put my trust in him.

"No, I do not have much magic, instead much of my energy has been replaced with the shinobi's energy of chakra. Due to the experimenting, the natural chakra that surrounded me, and my want to become a shinobi, my magic was forced into becoming chakra. It is the energy that I have to stay alive, a combination of my physical and spiritual energies. Without it I would die."

He looked curious, and alarmed, at what I was saying. "So when we put the chakra in the seal, if you didn't have enough, you would have died?" While asking this he gave me the other mirror.

"Sadly, yes, but if I didn't then I would go back as a dead man, due to the village's rules. But I do have a little bit of magic left not much, but it seems to be enough for the cup to put me in a wizard tournament."

"It appears true. Is there anything else you can do with your chakra?"

"Yes, we do jutsus alike to what you do in your spells."

My mirror, suddenly, had Hokage-sama's face on it. " _Bashirisuku, what is this, what is going on? Report!"_

" _What we are talking through is a mirror that is alike to a cell phone. Hokage-sama, I was going back to the village when a fireball appeared in front of me. I was unable to dodge, and it seems it was a portal to my birth dimension. It seems that I must compete in a tournament, unless I wish to lose my chakra and magic. It should be only tied to my magic, but since my chakra was at one point magic, it seems to also be tied to my chakra."_

" _I see, you were forced into this tournament?"_

" _Hai"_

" _...Bashirisuku, do you realize how much paper work that this is going to take?"_

I smiled at this. " _Sorry Hokage-sama. I did not mean to cause distress."_

" _There is nothing you can do to get out of this and back?"_

" _There is no way to get out of this, but there is good news. When I came here, I felt that the cup is also tied to my magic. It seems that my magic is trying to get me back to Konoha, but the cup is acting like a buffer, preventing from coming back. I can also assume that when I finish this, I will be coming back, like a rubber band going back to its normal position after being stretched."_

" _I see. Then I will be making this a long term mission."_

" _Thank you Hokage. Please, if you could tell Kakashi-kun or Kurenai-chan to look after Naruto-kun and also tell them that I am safe?"_

" _Of course, please just write a mission statement for your last mission and a mission statement for this one. Try not to get into too much trouble Hari."_

" _Hai Hokage-sama."_

I put down the mirror seeing that I could no longer see Hokage-sama and thus finished the conversion.

"Good news Harry?" Dumbledore looked very curious, not understanding the conversation.

"This is going to be considered a long term mission for the village and I now have someone to look after Naruto, my brother, during the tournament."

Dumbledore smiled at this.

"Well Harry, that is great! No problems, then?"

"No, everything should be good. Everything involving my career and home seems to be wrapped up. I also believe that there should be no problems getting back home."

Dumbledore's smile went down a little before going back brighter than ever.

"That is great, my boy, then the only thing left is where is are going to stay. Luckily, we have guest rooms and you can come to the dining hall for meals."

"Thank you Dumbledore."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the time it took me to update. Still trying to figure this writing stuff out.

I wasn't planning for this story to be terribly long, and the horcruxes would not help, so in this case, I will not be having any horcruxes for length/time. If you really want the horcruxes, then I can do it, just message me or something and be prepared for something that will take me longer to write.

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

I woke up in surroundings that were unfamiliar. The bed was swathed in rich, soft, purple and green fabric. The room was of stone, surrounding every wall and then I remembered what happened, how I was forced to my birth dimension and was now forced to participate in a tournament.

I got up from the bed and looked down on myself. I was still wearing the clothing from yesterday. To be fair, I would be normally exhausted after completing a mission, let alone going to another dimension.

Suddenly I remembered that someone, or something, had to clean the bed and after sleeping in it, only I could clean it, otherwise causing others to be caught in the poison that my skin left, to fall into a coma like sleep, and if not helped would die either from not drinking or eating. Luckily I made an antivenom, but it was one of the few antivenoms I had for my body.

"Excuse me, I would like some help?" I called out, remembering Dumbledore mentioning something about calling for help and being answered by Hogwart's servants.

A soft pop was all I heard before I saw a small creature with large eyes and ears showed. "Hello Harry Potter sir! How can Hooky help Harry Potter sir!"

I politely smiled at the creature, not knowing what to make of it, and choosing to ignore the Potter bit, "Hello Hooky. It you could make sure that no one cleans my room, it would appreciated."

Hooky started to wring its ears. "But Harry Potter sir, if house elves don't clean Harry Potter sir's room then, then, then…" Hooky proceeded to give me puppy eyes, while I felt a headache coming on.

"Hooky, my skin in deadly to most creatures, probably including yourself. As long as this is the case, no one can clean my room because it would likely poison them." I said this gently hoping that the house elf, creature, would understand.

Hooky stopped wringing its ears. "Oh then Harry Potter sir, we can clean your room without touching anything. House elf magic." She said this like it explained everything.

I was still confused. "Well then make sure not to touch anything and please just call me Harry, no Potter added. If anything, you may call me Hari Uzumaki. Also please do not tell anyone what I have asked you, besides other elves and Dumbledore, and make them give the same promise." With the Potter snooping into, seemingly, every part of my life, I had no wish to give them more to bother me with.

Hooky beamed at me, "Yes Hari Uzumaki sir!" and popped out of the room.

I looked at the place the house elf once stood, not understanding what to make of the creature before deciding to go on with my day.

There were two doors. I proceeded to the door on my left, which led to the bathroom. There I took a shower, feeling the adhe from all of the happening washing away in the shower.

I began to think about my relatives. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were already annoying me within me being here for a day, with their lost puppy look and personal questions. But frankly, I no longer cared for them. They mattered little to me. If they died, I would be sad, but not for their dying, but for the pain it would cause Dumbledore. They are now somebody that I used to know (author: I couldn't help it. My inner marauder made me do it).

The Potter boy, Eric, he did nothing excepted lived. He had no fault in this other than being there. I would be willing be meet and talk with him, as long as he didn't turn out to be a baka.

I walked out in clothing that mirrored what I wore yesterday, got to love seals and how you can carry things that would wear tons, without feeling a thing. My room was near the dining hall, and was not difficult to get to, besides the stairs, but that just required well timed jumping.

It was on the earlier side of the morning, before many students woke up for the day. Looking at the tables, I decided to go to the Slytherin table. From what I heard, I felt they suited me best, especially with who I was taught by. Doing this, caused Mr. and Mrs. Potter to look at me with betrayal. I couldn't help but be amused. You would think I killed their puppy in cold blood.

The food itself was... interesting. I hadn't eaten such food since I was two and therefore I had to sample and try things in hopes of finding something to suit my tastes.

"Hey! Potter! Get off our table!" A weak looking, blonde boy came up to me saying this. The words caused me analysis him for threats, but looking at him, I couldn't help but grin. There was nothing threatening, if anything, the scariest part was how much stuff he would have to put in his hair to make it slick back, like it did.

So, I tilt my head to the side, in showing my confusion and asked, "Why?" and then added on, "And isn't polite to give your own name when first addressing a new person?"

The looked affronted by this and before starting to glare and put back the "superiority" facade back on. "What a pathetic Potter, not knowing me. I am Draco Malfoy, next in line to the Malfoy line. And why? You are a Potter and Potters are always Gryffindor, so get back to where you belong."

I was again confused by this. "Why should being a Potter make me a Gryffindor? We are only related in blood and I haven't seen them for over ten years."

He face started to go into a bloated red color. "Of course blood matters! I am a pureblood and that means I am better than you and while you have mudblood in your veins, you at least have some pureblood to make you less pathetic. And since you have Potter blood, you must go to Gryffindor."

He could give the Hyuga a run for their money in arrogance and belief in their bloodlines. "Malfoy, I do not actually go to this school and so I can't be punished in where I choose to sit or be forced to go to another table. Also, why are you worried about blood? The only reason I would see that you would need to be worried is if you either are bleeding out or have a blood diseases. Blood is blood, you either have it or you are dead."

He looked sick at my disregard to blood more he sneered in my direction before walking off to another part of the table.

It seemed that most of the Slytherin table heard our discussion and left me alone, other than the whispering and staring from some others at the table.

Interestingly, Eric Potter, also seemed to be staring at me with… confusion. I became confused at this look, but as I thought, it became clear he didn't remember me. And Mr. and Mrs. Potter probably didn't help him remember either. I decided that I would interact with him, but only if he approached me first, hopefully with less rudeness than Mr. and Mrs. Potter approached me with.

I was just finishing my breakfast when Snape began billowing towards me before stopping when I got up and met him the rest of the way.

"Harry." He greeted, his face passive.

"Severus." While for many this would seem weird, calling him by his first name, I still remember him as a child and he became one of my few friends before moving dimensions. Mr. Potter, on the other hand, who just happened to be standing near me for the entire breakfast, looked at me in horror.

At the greeting Severus nodded his head before saying, "It seems that the headmaster and Staff," he put emphasises on staff, maybe to warn me about Mrs. Potter, who was on the staff. "would like to talk to you. If you could follow me."

Going into the office, I saw all of the staff, including Mrs. Potter and Mr. Potter, for whatever reason. Dumbledore looked at me and I saw that his eyes were not twinkling and so I had to assume that whatever was going on was something that the headmaster also didn't like or approve of.

"Hari," He must of gotten that from the house elves. "some of my staff," he pointedly looked at Mrs. Potter, "feel that, since your school is unable to come due to the lack of extra teachers and students, the Hogwarts staff should offer you the ability to go to any classes of your choosing and access into the library." At this Mrs. Potter beamed, maybe thinking that I would take her class.

However much I dislike Mrs. Potter, I could see the benefit of some of the classes, but my lack of knowledge on many of the subjects could easily put me at risk, but the library could fix that and prevent any suspicion to fall on me.

"Thank you for the generous offer, and I will be taking full advantage of the library, however I will not be joining any classes due to the class structure being much (VERY) different from my own and could be seen as an unfair advantage by other schools." At this I looked at the headmaster, "By your leave Dumbledore." He nodded his consent.

I started to turn towards the exit-

"WAIT!" It was Mr. Potter who said this, before Mrs. Potter continued, "You have to take classes here! Don't you want to keep up with your classmates?"

Here I was not sure if she was talking about classmates from the school I was suppose to be in or Hogwarts, where she wanted me to be.

I turned back so I was facing towards her. "Mrs. Potter, this is why I accepted headmaster Dumbledore's offer to the library. I appreciate" This was said with some sarcasm. "the generous offer, but I will not be attending any classes here at Hogwarts."

The Potters looked at me in anguish, before I turned away to go back to my room.

Walking back to my room, I started thinking about what I would need to do in order to keep up my training. Shadow clones would help greatly in learning from the library and maybe finding things that could be potentially useful to me. I would have to be careful with that, because unlike Konoha who are aware of the existence of clones, my birth dimension seemed to have no idea of what they are or could be and would likely start suspecting me of not being who I said I was. I already had a great amount of attention on me, I do not need more.

Once I got to my room I started to plan what my training schedule would be before finally choosing something.

6 to 9: cardio and endurance training

9 to 9:30: breakfast

9:30 to 12: Studying seals

12 to 1: Lunch

1 to 3: Taijutsu

3 to 5: Kenjutsu

5 to 6: Dinner

6 to 7:30: Strengthening exercises

7:30 to 9: Flexibility exercises

9 to 11: Warm down and free time

The library would open at 7, so I would check out at least five books for shadow clones to read for the day to memorize and practice. In addition I would have other shadow clones studying Ninjutsu, but I wouldn't be able to practice some of the Ninjutsu until I can find a safe place to practice them where I would not be able to accidently hurt anyone.

It would be something that I would have to ask Dumbledore or… "Hooky?"

The elf once again popped up seemingly out of nowhere "Yes Hari Uzumaki sir? How can Hooky help Hari Uzumaki sir?"

"Hooky, is there a place that I can practice dangerous magic, a place where no one would get harmed?"

The small elf thought before bouncing up and down. "Yes Hari Uzumaki sir! The room of coming and going! It will be whatever you wish it to be!"

I couldn't help but look amazing at the possibilities of such a room in Konoha, but I still politely asked her where this room could be.

"Come Hari Uzumaki sir. Let Hooky show you!"

The elf led led me to a place where we circled before a door showed up that wasn't there before.

"This is the coming and going room Hari Uzumaki sir! Just think of what Hari Uzumaki sir of what you would like or the individual things that Hari Uzumaki sir would need."

"Thank you Hooky. Please do not tell anyone about this. You are free to go."

The elf started blabbering on about how I was too kind before popping off to wherever the elf went.

I went into a room thinking about a place that I could safely practice my jutsus. The room was large with stone walls and dummies off to the side. I also had a pool off to one side and a patch of dirt on the other. It was sturdy and would work well with almost any jutsus, let alone the jutsus I would be practicing. Seeing this, I decided that I would also have clones practicing jutsus during the day and I would be able to exercise in here, instead of the forbidden forest like I was original planning.

That overall was better because I could practice more and have a lesser chance of being forced to interact with the Potters. With this I created some shadow clones and began doing my exercises and had the clones practicing jutsus.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the while it took me to do this… again. Thanks for the comments, favorites, and other follows. I hope you are enjoying this and here is the next chapter. I don't own this… would make for a great christmas present. "I give you the rights to Harry Potter and Naruto!" ... *sigh, goes into dream world.*

"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

My clones and I all looked towards the door where the sound came from. We were reading things about this world and attempting some of the lower year spells, while we were in my (or is it our) room. So far it seems that I could do many of the lower spells without the wand they were suppose to need to successfully do them, but with my low reserve and large knowledge on how to control my energy, through chakra, it was likely that was the reason for this. Although I believe that once I get to the harder spells, I would need a wand, if I could do them at all. I looked back to my clones watching as they looked back at me and dispelled at my nod.

I went to the door before I slowly opened it, looking for whoever was wanting my presence. To my surprise, it was Eric Potter. On the surface, he was putting a brave front to him, but I could easily see the confusion and worry that lay underneath. Behind him were a brown haired boy, Neville I believe his name was, a red haired boy, Ron, and a very curley haired girl, Hermione.

"Yes?" I was curious about what they were doing and saw neither Mr. or Mrs. Potter anywhere, making me believe that their son came here on their own accord.

He cleared his throat. "Who are you?"

I looked at him. I couldn't decide if I was more amazed at his brazen attitude, who the girl seemed to agree with, from the smacking of Eric's head, or sad that my suspicious of Eric not knowing who I was being correct. But that does not mean that I couldn't have some fun with him.

"I am Harry Potter. Dumbledore announced it, I believe." Smirking under my mask, I watched for his reaction.

His face quickly went from annoyed back to the pompous attitude that I had seen earlier. He just about snarled, "Yes, I know that, but how are we related? What are you to me?"

I seemed that my theory would be correct. His parents did not tell him anything about me. I no longer cared about the Potters, but it still hurt that they put me so out of mind that they would not give me the kindness of telling Eric, my brother, that I exist.

"I see…" I thought about what to say next. "It is not my place to say," He looked like he was about to interrupt me before that I continued, "however you can ask your parents. They know the answer and I feel that it would be best that they tell you."

At this I closed the door and went back to working on what I was doing before he came.

ON TO ANOTHER VIEWPOINT. YAY!

The boy known as Eric Potter, the boy-who-lived, looked at the door before turning about to his friends. He did not know what to do. He assumed that his parents didn't want to tell him, and yet here was this person, Harry Potter, telling him that he could only ask his parents.

Everyone looked uncomfortable at this revelation, but Hermione spoke.

"No one beside your parents and Harry Potter seem to know what relation they are to you. Harry Potter will not tell you, so I believe that you will have to ask your parents."

Eric looked worried at this suggestion, but agreed. It seemed that he could only ask his parents on who this mysterious person was. With that in mind, he started walking to his mother's classroom, where he would surely find one if not both of his parents.

"Why do you think he wears that mask? I bet he is a death eater."

Eric looked over to Ron, who was the one who spoke. Ron was his friend through the order. As they were near the same age, it was easy to become friends with Ron. And the welcome attitude of the Weasleys helped.

"Ron, he is a Potter. While we do not know how he is related to me, Potters are always light." Eric was the one who responded before Ron quickly came back with,

"But he sat at the Slytherin table. That is not Potter behavior!"

This was where Hermione quickly cut in. "Ron, do not let your beliefs cloud your mind. Just because he has sat at the Slytherin table does not make him dark! Also I have already asked Dumbledore, he says that it is showing that he is something like our Prefects or Head boys. He is one of their best students and wears that to show for it."

Hermione became friends with him after defending her after Ron was an idiot. While she did sometimes get on his nerves how she seemed to always knew the answer to everything, she also stuck by him, through thick and thin.

Ron looked at her with disbelief, before adding on, "But he still looks like he is wearing a death eater's mask."

"I believe that we should get to know him before we assume anything." Everyone looked at Neville as he was the one to say this, before stopping at the door that led into Professor Potter's room.

Neville was friends with him for as long as he could remember. While he met Ron through the memorial order meetings, he knew Neville for most of his life. With Neville's mother being his Godmother and vise versa, it was natural that the families would plan play dates for their children. He was his best friend through everything.

Eric Potter looked at his friends. "I believe that I must do this on my own, since it is my parents. If you could wait for me?" They all nodded while they watched him go into the room.

Eric was in luck as both of his parents were in the room and were talking animately before noticing his presence. Seeing him, both of their worried expressions went to excited seeing their son.

"Eric, what can we do for you?"

Eric cleared his throat and then said, "What is my relationship to Harry Potter?"

Both of his parents now looked confused. Lily Potter gently replied, "Eric, Harry is your brother. Don't you remember us talking about him? We gave him to your Aunt, to look after, and we were going to take him back when you went to Hogwarts. That is actually part of the reason I joined the Hogwart's staff, to see Harry."

Here, James Potter cut in, "And it wasn't to hard, with the previous Professor being a ghost and no one else wanting the job."

Lily Potter cut James a look before continuing on to their son, "We couldn't let Harry grow up in your shadow, we didn't want Harry to resent you, and it was a war. If we let him stay, then we had more to protect and lose. We also needed to train you, to make sure that none of the death eaters could get to you, if they got to you. We did it for the you and for Harry's safety."

Eric looked confused at this information. It seems that his parents had good intentions, but they still abandoned his brother. He looked at his parents, muttering a ok, walking out the room, back to where his friends were.

No one noticed the small beetle that sat near the Potters in this conversation. The beetle excitedly flew back to her office, where she planned to write her next big story, "Harry, the long lost brother of Eric Potter," after hearing the elder Potters finishing their story.

His friends looked at him, wondering what information he could have gotten from his parents. At this point, he did not need his friends help with finding out what was going on, and felt that this was the point where he should try to find Harry and get his story. But he would tell them what happened later.

"I think that I need to do the rest on my own."

Ron looked sad at this, Neville smiled encouragingly, while Hermione nodded her head in a brisk manner and started pulling both of the boys back to their common rooms by their collars.

Eric walked back to Harry, his brother's room. He stopped at the door thinking about what he was going to say, but resolutely knocked on the door waiting to talk to his brother.

VIEWPOINT CHANGE! AGAIN!

I let Eric in my room and pointed him to the chair that I was careful not to sit on, in case I would have guests.

Eric looked even more confused than he had in the past days. He looked at me, taking on my features that were not covered by my mask. I wondered what he was thinking, if the Potters told their son about their brother, and if they did, what lies they spun to get him to their side.

"You are my brother?" He said this like a question, rather than the statement it is. I nodded, watching him, and what he was thinking about all of this. Interestingly enough he became resigned at this statement. I guess the Potters told him more than I was his brother.

"You were give to my Aunt?" I see the question game. He didn't want to assume anything that his parent told him. This made me curious. What did they tell him, to make him careful on what he said? And what reasons did they give for my abandonment.

"That is correct." I watched as his face started to crumple.

"I remember one time mom telling me about my Aunt, her sister, that she was jealous of her and that she belittled her at every point that she could because of her magic. Why would she put you there?" His face held great intensity, looking for any lies that I could spin and the explanation that I would give.

I decided to answer honestly and see his reaction. "I do not know. They did give reasons, but I am unable to understand them and why they would do it."

He looked at me with a measured looked. "What happened to you? Mom said that should you have been in Hogwarts, but obviously you weren't. And what happened to you while you were in our Aunt's care?"

This was my brother, but I did not know if I could trust him. If anything, we were strangers and so I would treat him as such. "I was recruited at a young age to a magic school in Japan. I have learned there for around 13 years and have learned much. I am currently one of the top students."

"...That was not a lot of information and you avoided my second question."

"We are brothers but I do not know you and you do not know me. I do not know if I can trust you yet and so I will slowly give you information, especially because I do not want all of this to be told to your parents." This was said slowly, thinking about my words, in hopes of not hurting him, but Eric still looked a little sad underneath his pretentious mask.

After a moment of silence, his eyes went to my appearance in general. "So, what is with the clothes?"

My smile was hidden under my mask at this question. "In my school, the mask shows that I am one of the top students, and this is the uniform."

Nodding his head, he got up from his chair. "Thank you for meeting with me, especially with what seemed to happen to you. I would like to talk to you again."

"Yes. We can do that. I will meet you next time." His eyes lighted up at this and a smile shone through his emotional mask. I walked him to the door, before opening it and waiting inside, with him outside in room.

"See you later!" He started walking to his room, waving his hand behind him.

At this I closed the door and went back to what I was doing before this, training.


	8. Chapter 8

This is going to be the last update for the week. There is going to be two updates on Monday and a poll posted on the same week. There will be more information on the poll with the second update next week.

Thanks for reading, favorites, and follows!

So far my training was going well. I was keeping up with my shinobi studies and was learning all that I could about the wizarding world, both their spells and their laws. I chose to study the laws because, since I was here, I might as well learn how to manipulate the laws to fit his purposes. He would have loved to take potions, but that required having the ingredients, and there were no magical creatures in my home dimension.

Although, my curiosity about many of the magical creatures were not totally fulfilled. While I did not want to hurt people, the scientist that Orochimaru-sama instilled into me was still very active. I would never experiment on humans, without their approval and great previous testing on other subjects, but anything that perked my curiosity was fair game as long as Hokage-sama approved, or at least didn't say no. Overall, I was just itching to get one of these creatures and see what made it different, physically, dead or alive. The dragons were especially peaking my interest. Imagine if you see how it created its flames. Did it have a special organ or how would the magic create the flames and protect the dragon? And would he be able to produce this results in another creature, magical or not?

Sadly, I thought not many people would appreciate me stealing house elves and other magical creatures in the night. I do not care about anyone's reactions, excluding Dumbledore, but it would be very annoying hearing other's complaining and could slow down any other work I wanted to do. Besides I figured that I could not easily experiment here, where there was house elves everywhere, and not get caught.

Looking up at the clock, I realized that it was time for lunch. Currently my clones and I were practicing control by standing on water and putting senbons straight up on my fingers using chakra. While I would never become a great medic, the chakra scalpels were very useful in some of my experiments and dissections.

Instructing my clones to continue their exercises, I walked to the dining hall and choose a spot on the far end of the Slytherin table away from most of the other children.

The birds of mail began swooping down at this time and delivered many children their mail. This was not uncommon and I began to eat while others checked their mail. But while I was eating I began to feel stares pointed at me, slowly increasing as I continued to eat.

Suddenly one of the last birds swooped down towards me and dropped a newspaper in front of me. This had never happened to me and so after checking the newspaper for anything that could be a threat, and took it up and saw the front of the newspaper with my picture in front. There were two one of the few ones of while I was still in the Potter's care and one of what I looked like currently.

 _ **The boy-who-was-abandoned**_

 _ **by Rita Skeeter**_

 _ **Through a confidential source I have a story that will break your hearts about the boy-who-lived's brother. Yes brother. The boy-who-lived has a brother named Harry Potter. You might remember his name because he was chosen as the fourth wizard in the Triwizard Tournament. And yet why don't we know anything about him? Shouldn't we know all about him, since he is Eric Potter's brother, but no. I would bet that out of all the people reading this, only a handful could say they knew who Harry Potter was.**_

 _ **The reason? He was abandoned by the Potter parents. The parents that we all thought were perfect and helped create the boy-who-defeated-you-know-who abandoned their elder child to the wolves. I was told it was to protect Eric and Harry from rogue death eaters, but yet there has not been one reported attack to the Potters since you-know-who's death. Why should there be any attacks? They are one of the richest purebloods and have Dumbledore on their side, and yet they gave up Harry Potter.**_

 _ **I don't think that I could ever hope to understand the Potters reasoning, but I could see what happened to Harry. I was able to find that Harry was sent to live under his Aunt's "care." I personally went to the Aunt and her family to talk about Harry living there.**_

 _ **I donned on muggle clothes and went to the Dursley's (the Aunt's family) house to talk to her about Harry. I should have gotten my first warning of what was to come when Mrs. Petunia Dursley almost slammed the door on my face before I had even said hello. Only through telling her that I worked for a famous newspaper was I able to get her to talk about what happened to Harry under her care.**_

 _ **However before you read this, I would like to swear an oath on my magic that everything here is exactly word to word what Mrs. Petunia Dursley told me during the interview.**_

 _ **After sitting down in one of the chairs in Mrs. Petunia Dursley's living room, I began asking questions about Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Me: So Harry Potter had come under your care when he was around two?**_

 _ **Mrs. Dursley: Yes. What about the freak?**_

 _ **I started at her sneering that word.**_

 _ **Me: Freak?**_

 _ **Mrs. Dursley: Yes that freak. What do you want to know about it?**_

 _ **Me: Why did he come under your care?**_

 _ **Mrs. Dursley: The other freaks didn't want it. In fact they gave us reimbursement for taking care of the freak.**_

 _ **At this point I was horrified both at the continued use of the word and what was just revealed, but I continued on.**_

 _ **Me: Why do you call him freak?**_

 _ **Mrs. Dursley: Because he is one. All of you with magic are freaks. You shouldn't be ruining the world with your unnaturalness.**_

 _ **Me: ...How did you treat Harry Potter?**_

 _ **At this point Mrs. Dursley let out a sigh before continuing this an apologetic smile.**_

 _ **Mrs. Dursley: We tried to make him normal while he was here, tried to beat the freak out of him, but it didn't seem to do much. He continued doing his unnatural things. He also had to make up for everything he was costing us, so he helped around the house, doing the garden, cleaning the house, making our food, and other like things. And yet the freak still wanted more of our kindness. There was even one time he asked for some bread when we had already given him his meal for the day.**_

 _ **Me: And what was that meal?**_

 _ **Mrs. Dursley: One slice of stale bread, an old, bruised apple, and a glass of water. More than enough for the freak.**_

 _ **Me: You beat the boy?**_

 _ **Mrs. Dursley: Of course! We had to do it in order to make it normal! If we beat the freak, there was always the chance he would turn into a normal, productive member of society. So we did what we had to do.**_

 _ **By this time I could feel the bile rising from the back of my throat but I pushed on.**_

 _ **Me: Did his parents ever come to see how he was doing?**_

 _ **Mrs. Dursley: No, never. They abandoned the freak. They didn't care about him and made it clear that they didn't want him near them till he was older. Something about protecting the freak, but I knew. I knew that they simply didn't want him and abandoned him here. Made sure I told the freak too.**_

 _ **Me: And when did he leave?**_

 _ **Mrs. Dursley: I don't remember. I just remember that I had woken up without seeing the freak anywhere and I had to make breakfast. Made me very upset.**_

 _ **After seeing my confusion set on about not seeing him, she continued.**_

 _ **Mrs. Dursley: The day before he did something with his freakness and so we put him outside for the night. It was normal. Anyway, I couldn't see him anywhere in the backyard and assumed he went to sleep somewhere else, maybe the local park. I haven't seen him since.**_

 _ **After all of this I nodded my head before standing up and getting there as fast as possible. If I didn't, I was either going to be sick or go to Azkaban for the curses that I would give to the muggles.**_

 _ **The sad truth of all of this, though, is that Harry Potter was abandoned to people that beat him, treated him worse than a house elf, and called him a freak, for no other reason than he was a child, victim of the circumstances. No longer can I see the Potters in the same way. I can no longer see them as the perfect family. And the best part? They want Harry Potter back, like nothing happened.**_

 _ **They were expecting him to come back to their house when Eric Potter started school at Hogwarts, like and planned Harry's life and Eric Potter's life. I cannot understand Mr. and Mrs. Potter's reasoning for this tragedy, but what happened, happened and we can't change it.**_

 _ **While I do not know where Harry Potter went later, other than a Japanese magic school, wherever it was, it was better than where he was.**_

I looked up and saw people staring at me with pitiful glances. I couldn't stand it. I am fine and have made my peace and now someone dragged up all of this up again. I am done with the Potters, and here was someone starting up drama with the Potters and me.

An equal number of people were looked at the Potters, it seemed, with glares instead of the pitiful glances that I was receiving. Eric Potter seemed confused and looked at his parents with betrayal. That was interesting. I did not expect him to go onto my side even when the truth was revealed and yet he was on my side. Frankly, I did not know how to handle this development.

I couldn't help but be semi amused by Mr. and Mrs. Potter's reaction. Their faces were flashing between murderous, horrified, and surprised. I was curious about what they could be surprised by, how I was treated or that it got out.

I lastly looked at Dumbledore. He just sadly smiled at me.

I could not handle all of these looks and amount of attention. It forced me to remember the dark time after Orochimaru-sama betrayal, when there were so many stares directed at me. I was use to being in the background, protecting without being seen.

I abruptly stood up and walked out of the hall, running from the stares.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and follows, but there is something that I must address. PLEASE, if you have a negative review tell me what you don't like and why. I am frankly not a writer and I am doing this because the plot kept me up and I've been told staying up till two and getting four hours of sleep is not healthy. I want to improve so tell me the why to a negative statement. Lastly, for those who are already giving me those types of comments. Thanks.

Also the article wasn't as mean spirited as it could be for two main reasons. The first is that the truth already sucks and does need much more drama. Second is that from what I've read in the books, there doesn't seem to be much for child protection laws. Neville and Harry are both abused, and yet nothing helps them get away from it. There are also no mentions of abuse in the wizard culture and so I can only assume that it is either a taboo or there are no laws for if abuse happens. Therefore it would be very crazy that something like this became public and Rita can't just call for a witch hunt for Harry without any laws to back her up.

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto…(goes to sulk in a corner).

English- Lemon Drops

 _Japanese- Lemon Drops_

The dance was a complex one. One that seemingly had no pattern besides those that were masters in the artwork. I wove between the clones, dodging the endless punches, kicks, stabs. All while this I was retaliating my own taijutsu. The smoke acted as cover for many of the clones that were forcibly dispersed but channeling chakra through my eyes let me see the shapes that mirrored myself. An interesting thing about the shadow clones was that they also reflected the heat of their user, probably to mirror the original as close as possible.

Soon I was alone in the room panting after the training that I did, but it still did not help the thoughts going through my mind.

Who was the witness? It wasn't Dumbledore as he never betrayed my trust yet. Eric looked as shocked as everyone else and the elder Potter aren't even able to tell that I was abused before that article. Snape couldn't be it either since he doesn't like attention and Pomfrey had her healer's oath that prevented her to tell anyone without my approval. I couldn't think of anyone else who would know, so that goes back to first question, who? But this was not the only thought coursing through my brain.

Everyone knew. They gave me looks of pity and sadness. The only ones that I could stand were some of the Slytherin's that either put up their masks of indifference or continued sneering in my direction. I couldn't stand the majority, though. Their looks meant to be comforting, only made me mad.

Even the Potters gave me those looks. Mr. and Mrs. Potter tried to talk to me, maybe apologise, but I never let them get too close to me before I disappeared from their sights. Eric Potter has not confronted me yet, but I can feel his eyes whenever I am in view with a look of contemplation.

I do not need their pity. I became strong. I became powerful. I am better than them for I am much more powerful…

My hands came up to my head before a dead chuckle came from my mouth. Sometimes I forgot and needed reminders that I am no longer the person that I was. I remembered Naruto, remembering everything that I could. He helped me change, stopped being a creature of only power, but one who protects the people they care about.

I brought out the mirror that would allow me to talk to Hokage-sama.

" _Hokage-sama? Could I speak to you at this moment?"_

Hokage-sama's face appeared from the mirror. " _Bashirisuku, it is a pleasure to see you again. I hope nothing is wrong."_

" _Hokage-sama, how is Naruto-kun?"_

He smiled sadly at me. " _Naruto-kun is okay. He misses your presence and seems to be taking it out by pranking the village. He is being well taken care of by your friends."_

I nodded my head at this, pleased at what I was hearing, but it wasn't enough. " _Hokage-sama, could I please see Naruto-kun, even for a second?"_

" _Yes."_ In the distance I heard for someone calling someone to bring Naruto to the tower.

" _Now Bashirisuku, I believe that Kakashi is looking after Naruto currently some it will be a couple of minutes before Naruto-kun comes and there is something that I must talk to you about. We are trying to find a way to get to your dimension."_

My eyes widen at this and a smile overtook my face.

" _We believe that what we could do is have sensors pull themselves to you through your chakra. There needs to be more research on it, as we need to complete the theory before we can continue. We are hoping to bring Naruto with us so he can see you. Hopefully it should just be a couple weeks before this can happen."_

This was good, very good. I could see at least part of my family again, before the mission was over. I began thinking about the possibilities.

I heard a ruckus in the background, an excited voice and a lazy drawl.

" _Hari, if you could take off your mask."_ It was Hokage-sama who asked this and I did what was asked.

Suddenly my little brothers face popped up in the mirror with a wide grin.

" _Hari, I missed you! Are you okay? How much longer before I see you? What are you doing? Are you saving a princess? Can you tell me?"_ At times like this, I wondered if Naruto needed to breath.

" _Hello Naruto-kun. Yes I am okay. At latest, I should be seeing you around summer. I am talking to you."_ Naruto-hun's face scrunched at that statement. " _I am not saving a princess and, while I can't tell you much, I am doing something that will raise the villages prestige."_

Naruto-kun sulked at this answer before saying. " _Buuuuttttt Hari, that is what you always ways say about missions."_

Here Hokage-sama came to my aid. " _Naruto, Hari is doing a secret mission, and it won't be much of a secret if he tells someone about the missions."_

Naruto was still sulking before he said a quiet " _okay."_

I couldn't help but chuckle at the kicked puppy look that my brother held.

" _Naruto-kun, I miss you. Be good and I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

Naruto-kun disappeared from the mirror.

" _Hari, there is one more thing. Due to everyone knowing you as Harry Potter, I give you permission to take off your mask, but only when you are ready."_

I held a soft smile at this. " _Hai."_

" _Be safe Hari."_

With that, the mirror went back to that of a mirror and I could no longer see anyone on the other side.

I put my mask back up. I thought about what he said about my mask and decided to not take off my mask yet. Maybe in the future when there is someone I can trust here, besides Dumbledore, Snape, and Pomfrey, but until then.

I was deep into my thoughts before I heard a knocking coming from the door.

Outside was Dumbledore, in all his mismatched, neon, glory, waiting for me. "Hari, I am terribly sorry but there is an event that you are required to go to for the tournament and so I came here to lead you to it."

We walked to a room that had the other headmasters and champions, with an elderly man, a woman with eccentric glasses, and a man holding a camera.

"Now we shall begin the weighing of the wands."

The older man was interesting seeming to know what is inside of a wand without looked in it. The other champion all had their rounds before it went to me.

"Hello Harry, could I see your wand for a moment?"

I looked at the elder man, thinking of my words. "I do not have a wand. My school focuses on wandless magic."

Everyone in the room had a reaction to this, from amazement to fear to jealousy before someone spoke up, "So... you don't had a wand?"

That made up want to sweat-drop. "Yes, that is what I just said."

Based on their reactions, they still didn't seem to believe me, but before I could say anything else, I was whisked away by the woman, with the camera man following. I was put into a chair and a large flash, that made me tense all of my muscles, appeared for a brief second.

"Hello Harry. My name is Rita Skeeter and I will be interviewing you about the Triwizard Tournament."

A red tint started to come on the edges of my vision. This was the women who turned up my life that I was done and finished with. I could not trust her knowing that she did that without anyone's permission.

"So Harry, how do you feel about the abuse involving your houselife?"

I looked at the quill writing beside her. Watching as the words spoken didn't match with her said. The pen would be interesting to study. I shook my head, 'Not now.' Sometimes I get distracted by my curiosity.

The Rita women was still looking at me waiting for an answer.

"No comment." If the pen couldn't even correctly write down what she was saying, then I couldn't trust it to follow what I was saying. Besides, I also didn't want this to become something greater than it already was.

Rita Skeeter looked at me before putting her hand on my knee, attempting to comfort me. All it did was forced me to tense my muscles so that I wouldn't attack the women.

"Are you sure? Are your parents not letting you say anything? You can tell me anything."

A snort almost escaped me, 'Sure let's tell the reporter everything,' I thought to myself sarcastically.

"No comment."

Skeeter began grasping at straws. "Don't you want to let everyone know what happened to you. It isn't fair what happened to you. You need to let the world know so that this doesn't happen again."

"No comment."

She huffed in her seat before going onto the next topic. "How do feel about being in this tournament?"

Her annoyed attitude towards my lack of answers was starting to become amusing so I kept with, "No comment." She started to figgit.

"What is your opinion about your competitors?"

"No comment." Now her face was become pink.

"Why has none of your school mates come to cheer you on?"

"No comment." Red

"Why does your school focus on wandless magic?"

"No comment." Purple.

"Are you going to answer any of my questions?"

"No comment." At this her control snapped and she proceeded to abruptly stand up and march out of the room with the camera man following behind her.

A smile graced my face. It was the small things in life.

Before I could get out of the room, Mr. and Mrs. Potter ran in, trapping in. Both of their faces were stained by tears and the air of depression hung around them.

Mrs. Potter went to hug me and I gracefully dodged out of the way. Mr. Potter stepped up before saying, "Harry, we didn't know what happened. We thought you were safe at their" he face sneers this word, "house. We didn't want any of this to happen." Mrs. Potter nodded her head at this.

I sighed at this. They just do not give up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," They both flinched at those words. "frankly I no longer care. I have moved on."

They looked hopeful, maybe thinking that I moved on and forgave them?

"So you forgive us?" My thoughts were parroted by what they were saying.

I decided to be honest. Being polite seemed to do nothing, so I would just be brutally honest and hope they got it through their thick heads.

"Look, I have moved past what has happened, but that doesn't mean that I am the same. Frankly, I no longer care for either of you. You are now merely strangers to me, strangers that I don't want to get to know."

They looked broken at this. Before anyone could say anything, I ran out of the room, back to where I was training before hand.

So far, it seems that I revealed something crazy to the others about not having a wand, I annoyed a reporter and I finally said my fill to the elder Potters. With a bit more training, I believe that I could call this a productive day.


	10. Chapter 10

_So there are two versions of this chapter and you get to vote which one I am going to continue with. Basically one version is where he solely focuses on getting the egg while the other is him trying to get the egg and the dragon. It will also determine how much you want the scientist part of Hari to come out. Vote, like, and review!_

 _I am on a cliff, screaming "I own Harry Potter and Naruto."_

" _You don't own either." Echos back._

 _I collapsed on the ground, crying. "Even the cliffs are against me."_

" _Hahahaha, you're right sucker" Echos the cliffs._

 _...stupid cliffs_

 _Version A: He goes for the egg only_

The mini dragon was interesting. It was nibbling on my fingers and blowing embers from its mouth. It was almost cute seeing it try and be scary. But it made me wonder if I could try and find out more through it, see what's inside. The wizards have written very interesting pieces on dragons, but sadly they did not have the scientific mind to see what goes on inside, like how does the dragon not burn itself on its own fire.

I could potentially use the mini dragon to find my answers but it was not the actual dragon and could easily be all wrong inside. And I do not think it would not stay in its current state with the amount of damage that I would force on it before it goes back to its original form.

Looking at the dragon, I quickly sealed the creature unseen to everyone else. I would play with it later after with was all done. But for now, I had to concentrate on how to get the dragon egg with the least amount of injury and as quickly as possible.

Magic does not work on it and so I could not predict what jutsus would do. It was a flames creature and had strong defensive measures. I could only thank Kami that I decided to read some about dragons. I would have to assume that I could not directly confront the dragon, but I did not need to do that, I needed the egg.

I looked over to the other champion and became angered. The others, while they did look nervous, they were not surprised. I could only assume that they knew what was going to happen. I quietly snorted. I guess cheating was allowed. This was noted, as some of my tricks come become a great deal more useful with part of my tools becoming available to me.

 **Dumbledore TIME! Aka I changed viewpoint**

The champions were doing well. Luckily there were not too many injuries, nor were they bad. Viktor's method, however, did upset Dumbledore. He was not fond of seeing the dragon eggs crushed by her own mother or the pain that his method caused her. Fleur's method was much more humane in contrast, with her using her voice and calm the dragon, and secretly he was also amused by seeing so many of the weak men start drooling to her song. Dumbledore was also proud of Cedric and his idea of conjuring the dog to distract the dragon. All that was left was Hari.

Dumbledore, quite frankly, was worried for Hari. Yes, he knew he had been trained early, that he was a genius, that he faced things that most had never faced, but this was a dragon and he did not want the boy he viewed as a grandson to die. And he had not been here for long and did not even know if Hari knew what a dragon was. He could only hope that Hari came across it in his readings. He could only sigh at Hari's luck too, Hari getting the worst of all the dragons. With luck like that, it is no wonder that he ended up in another dimension.

Hari came out with silence greeting him. No one knew what to make of him. He was abandoned by his parents, causing many to feel for him, but at the same time, Hari had the presence of a predator, making everyone be on their toes, fidgeting in their seats.

Dumbledore was startled out of his thoughts with the horn blowing signaling that start of Hari's match. Immediately, Hari jumped behind a rock as the dragon roared flames causing the air to swelter with heat. Dumbledore frantically tried to look past the flames, without the others noticing, as it would not be long before the flames would start roasting Hari alive.

The flames slowly came to a halt as the dragon did not have any more air to continue the flames with, but Hari… Where was Hari! He wasn't behind the rock. Did the flames destroy him? Was there even ashes? Question sprinted through Dumbledore's mind, before a yell was heard. It was a young girl pointing back to where the competitors would go once they were done.

Dumbledore looked over to where she was pointing and blinked. There was Hari. The stadium burst out with cheers, and Dumbledore couldn't help the large smile that erupted onto his face. Hari had gotten in egg in about two minutes, a much shorter time than any of his other competitors, and did not have a single injury. It was reflected in his scores.

Madam Maxime gave him a ten. Igor Karkaroff ended up giving him a six, which was impressive considering that besides his own school, the highest score he gave was a four, and Dumbledore just had to give him a ten.

 _So that was Version A. For those that are curious on how Hari did i_ _t,_ _Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu, or the jutsu that Kakashi tricked Sasuke with when testing Naruto's team. He went underground after the flames hit and then grabbed the egg while the dragon was distracted. He then moved to where he would be safe when he got out of the earth._

 _Now for Version B: He goes for the egg and the dragon._

The mini dragon was interesting. It was nibbling on my fingers and blowing embers from its mouth. It was almost cute seeing it try and be scary. But it made me wonder if I could try and find out more through it, see what's inside. The wizards have written very interesting pieces on dragons, but sadly they did not have the scientific mind to see what goes on inside, like how does the dragon not burn itself on its own fire.

I could potentially use the mini dragon to find my answers but it was not the actual dragon and could easily be all wrong inside. And I do not think it would not stay in its current state with the amount of damage that I would force on it before it goes back to its original form.

I grinned. I needed to get the dragon. The mini dragon wasn't enough and would the dragon would provide a challenge. Luckily, after looking through the many wizarding laws, I could claim the dragon easily. All I need to do was kill it and the best part was that they couldn't claim the body. By allowing me to "duel" the dragon, they were no longer claiming ownership of the dragon. Now, the second the task ends, the dragon was theirs again, but as long as I killed the dragon before then, it was mine.

I couldn't help but picture the experiments that I could do. I might even be able to see what parts of the DNA allows for the fire breathing part and maybe try and insert it into another animal. Oh, the things that I could learn. But I had to shake myself out of my daydreams. I needed a plan on how to take on the dragon.

I could not use fire jutsu, there was no water for me to use for water jutsus and I did not know how the dragon would react to lightning. The worst part is that my two strongest elements could not be currently used. There was no water and air would only make the flames get stronger. But, if I could stop the dragon from breathing fire or at least aim it in a direction that would get me out of harm's way, then I could use my air jutsus. The only question left was what would win, my air chakra or the dragon's scales.

I suddenly sat up, hearing my name called. It was time.

I walked up to my starting place looking at the dragon. She was beautiful and dangerous. It would be fun seeing the secrets that I would unravel once I got the body. I couldn't help but be happy that my habit of carrying around storage scrolls. I would need them.

The horn blasted signaling the start. I dived behind the rock, while the dragon breathed flames towards the rock I was hiding behind. I knew how to restrict the dragon's movements but I did not know how much chakra I was going to need for something so large. I figured that putting in thirty percent of my chakra would be enough.

Doing the handsigns, I muttered Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu and slowly sunk into the ground, the flames covering my movements and what I was doing. I went under the dragon and grabbed one of the dragons toes, unable to grab the ankle.

It turns out that it was more than enough chakra and the dragon sunk into the ground with its head facing towards the rock where I was once at. I got out the earth behind the dragon. I gripped the katana and took it out of its sheath and started to charge it with air chakra to cut off its head.

The dragon was struggling and if I gave it a minute, it probably could have gotten out, but the dragon did not have a minute. I readied my stance and swiped at the dragon.

The chakra cut cleanly through its head and the dragon was dead. I now had my test subject.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" A man came over yelling this, a dragon tamer, I believed.

I smiled towards the man before standing towards the audience and announced, "Under the dragon law of 941, I claim this dragon as mine."

A resounding "WHAT" came from the audience.

I smiled before continuing, "Under that law, if someone kills a dragon, they can claim the body By volunteering their dragons for this competition, they momentarily gave up their dragons, and because I killed it, I can claim the body."

With those words, I opened up scroll, sealed the body and took the egg. I walked out with silence following me.

Later I heard that I was scored a six by Madam Maxine, a ten by Karkaroff, and a seven by Dumbledore. I did not care if I did not get a perfect score, no, now I had a new play thing to play with.

 _So… Tell me what you think, like, review, and vote on which version to continue with!_

 _Thanks for reading. Read and write on!_

 _Also I did put up a poll. Please vote there._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

 _And the winner is...Version A! YAY! I don't remember the exact voting recorded as I counted a couple of months ago but it was around a 5-10 vote difference. For those saying version B was out of character, I agree but I wrote it because I believed that it was a possibility since Hari would be (likely) the main scientific researcher for Konoha and therefore the Hokage would support a more brutal scientist (at least towards enemies). Also I thought it would be cool to have giant fire breathing snakes. FIRE!_

 _So… I haven't updated in year+… Sorry, honestly I lost focus on the piece and have been too busy to focus or put effort into this._

 _There were two reviews I wanted to address, first KK, thank you for your thoughts. Honestly, it was a plot hole that I had and your idea helped and it will be part of the story. SO EVERYONE KK HELPED AND THEY ARE AWESOME! Second, I couldn't find the person that asked this, but yes there are summons… I might of forgot about them… They will be in the story._

 _So now timeline:_

 _July 31, 1978 - Harry Potter's born_

 _July 30, 1980 - Eric Potter's born_

 _1980 - Prophecy_

 _Oct. 31, 1981- Voldemort dies/scars_

 _Early-Mid Nov. 1981 - Harry goes to Dursley's_

 _Late Nov. 1982 - Harry goes to Konoha_

 _Mid Dec. 1982- Hari becomes Orochimaru's apprentice_

 _Dec. 1984 - Hari becomes genin_

 _Dec. 1985 - Hari becomes chunin_

 _Oct. 1986 - Kyuubi attacks/Naruto's born_

 _Aug. 1988- Hari becomes jounin/ANBU and gets put on Naruto detail_

 _1991- Orochimaru betrayed Konoha/Hari adopts Naruto_

 _Oct. 31, 1994 - TT/Hari goes to Hogwarts (age 16)_

 _There. That should clear up some confusion. I did change one thing with the timeline where instead of three years before genin, it is only two. Now to the chapter. Still, don't own Harry Potter or Naruto._

 _P.S. This story is where it starts becoming M rated._

 _P.S. Also I'm done with writing in the first person. I tried and there was a reasoning behind it but it's f-ing hard so nope!_

 _WARNING: M RATED_

Those eyes looked like marbles. They were a nice color. Amber? He couldn't quite tell. The eyes were staring up at the ceiling, at nothing, at a distance point no one could see. They hadn't moved for a while.

The child, for the most part, looked healthy with a pink flush painting his cheeks, hair silky and a body neither thin nor fat, while except for the fat of childhood. He was not beautiful but he was a child that a mother would give an extra cookie to or a hug if he was brought over as a friend. The only thing that would give one pause was the clean, red lines going down the center of his chest in a Y shape. It was freshly made and deep. Stitches, dark and ugly against the pale skin, forced back together ripped apart skin.

The table that the child was lying on was covered in blood and dripping on the floor, slowly adding to the already blood stained concrete. The boy himself was no longer bleeding. A blood bag was attached to the boy giving his cheeks their glow. His vitals were stable.

Hari finished with his last notes.

Operation successful. Hari looked at the beeping machines attached to the boy. Vitals are stable and within average ranges. Blood pressure low but should increase as time goes by.

With that done, He put the clipboard in the required location on the table next to the boy. Then Hari proceeded to get the mop and pan from the nearby closet to start sterilizing the room.

 _M SECTION DONE._

He woke up with a jump and a gasp. A dream. It was all a dream. Hari pulled up my knees and rested my head on them. He remembered that boy. He remembered them all. It was the first time Orochimaru tried that experiment. At the time, it was nothing. Another step towards progress. Terrible? Yes. Needed? Of course. Or, at least, that's what he thought at the time. Now? It took everything to keep his lunch in.

It was a painful experiment and many seemed to have lost their beings on top of that table. They became broken shells of humans. The boy lost his soul after two of these operations. He died in the third operation. 27 other children died this way, with the number of these operations that they could endure ranging from 2 to 5.

Hari started to rub my chest where he had a now pale pink, healed Y that mirrored the now dead boy. Once, Orochimaru could successfully predict the results of the experiment, he started to give his favorites the same treatment. Only the best for his favorite apprentice.

Thinking back on it now, Anko was jealous of our relationship. They were close. Hari was willing to do anything for power, no matter how terrible. For that time, he was the second coming of Orochimaru and he loved it. Even with the change of heart, Hari was closer to him than anyone. He was one of the closest things that he had to a father, a horrible and cruel father, but a father.

He tried to get me to join him with his betrayal, Orochimaru. Only the Hokage-sama knows. He couldn't. He really couldn't. Sometimes Hari hated himself for not joining him and sometimes he hated himself more for even thinking that. Orochimaru is a monstrous and sadistic man, but he gave Hari all that I wished for and more and even when I stayed in Konoha, it seemed like he loved me.

He knew that it couldn't be possible. A person that takes, experiments and kills hundreds of people, can't love, but a part of Hari wished that he did. Realistically, he is probably leaving seeds to grow later thinking that Konoha would drive me out.

It was Naruto that saved him then and saves him now when my thoughts start to turn. Naruto is a hyperactive idiot who thinks pranks and ramen are gifts to the world and he is also good. There was no other word that better described Naruto than good, a good that inspires Hari to better.

Naruto has experienced the worst in people. He experienced hate, anger, rage, pain, physically and mentally. He saw how people can be monsters and nothing but monsters and yet he saw past that. He saw how they weren't irredeemable, how they were not all bad or all good, shaded. While they might not show it for him, it was still there and worth seeing.

Naruto was and is his savior and Hari would be forever thankful, although he would never tell the boy that. He was already troublesome enough as it is.

In the end, Hari was able to get out of major punishment by telling the Hokage about the experiments and the bases of Orochimaru's that he knew about. He had to stay in the village for two years, pay was docked, and the guard duty of Naruto became almost full time. The last one was to appease the council.

Looking at the clock on my bedside, Hari saw that it was a little after 5. More than enough time for getting ready in the morning.

 _TIME SKIP (cause I can't figure out those stupid lines)_

Once again, with glares all around, Hari proceeded to sit at the end of the Slytherin table. He really did hope that given enough time they would stop, but instead, the glares continued, although he really shouldn't expect nearly as much, surrounded by snakes all his life. He managed to get his exercises in and was now time for lunch.

As he grabbed his chosen meal, owls carrying the mail of all started to swoop in, some with more success than others. One owl seemed to decide that it was better to land in the gravy and splash it everywhere rather than the actual receiver. Interestingly enough, one of these owls seemed to land in front of Hari, carrying one of the many newspapers that the others got on a regular basis. The owl, that he now identified as a short-eared owl, looked at him with the paper in hand. Cautiously, because there was always the chance to do tricked, Hari took the paper from the bird's claws and opened it to the first page.

 _ **WHO IS HARRY POTTER?**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 _ **Dear Readers,**_

 _ **The last time we talked about Harry Potter, it was of an abused boy cast away by his family, the Potters, but I have to ask what happened between the Dursley's and when Harry showed up for the Triwizard Tournament. Why do I ask this? Because of his performance at the Triwizard Tournament and the consequences, there could be for the young minds at Hogwarts.**_

 _ **For those that were not there to see the action, Harry was chosen to capture a golden egg from a nesting Hungarian Horntail. Yes, one of the most violent dragon races known to man, let alone a nesting dragon. Harry did succeed in getting the egg, but no one knows how.**_

 _ **A Hogwarts student, "There were so many flames. Like, I could feel the heat and they hit the boulder and suddenly BAM! he got the eggs."**_

 _ **Some speculated that dark magic could be involved.**_

" _ **The boy does not have a wand and therefore not the spell repertoire of a normal wizard. I cannot predict what he did. And I have extensive knowledge on most common wizarding magics."**_

 _ **I can only assume that if it's not normal magic, can it only be dark magic?**_

 _ **In addition, over ten years have passed, in that time it would be possible for the boy to learn and have knowledge in the dark arts. It could explain why the boy was so easily able to get the egg… or even cheated.**_

 _ **The worst part is that there is simply no way to prove Harry's innocence. I would hate to see a young, promising boy to be punished, but Harry doesn't have a way to prove his innocence. He does not have a wand and therefore we can't check the spells that he used. He is also underage and so it would be illegal to use Veritaserum. Without that innocence, what else should we think other than we have a potential dark lord?**_

 _ **We have to think about the consequences. This potential dark lord is wandering with children, influencing their minds and feeding them his agenda. We will never know when he will strike and we can afford to let this happen.**_

 _ **The government should do something! We can't let a dark lord hurt our children and poison them against us. Let's take action and do something before he does something first!**_

Eyes glanced over in his direction, looking for potential dark lord-ness. Hari, honestly, was a bit confused over what to do over this. He had been both loved and hated by the Konoha council and knew how to react to that, but this? This was new. He already got a feel for the over the top drama and gossip that the women Skeeter seemed to like to partake in, but it felt strange for her to change her moods so quickly. Surely, there could be more fleshed out with her last story, but then again he did piss her off good with that sad attempt at an interview. Even thinking about it brought a kind of delicious, morbid joy. Maybe Naruto was onto something with his prank… did Naruto corrupt him to the prank side?

Wait. Hari had to think about this. If truthful, Hari always kept some of his sadistic tendencies from under Orochimaru's care. You had to. All ninjas were bat shit insane, and Hari much rather keep his sadistic tendencies then get into something like _porn._ Urgh. But pranks…?

With these thoughts in mind, Hari proceeded to finish his food and wander off to his next destination, the room of requirements to continue his exercises. However, within this period, Hari's thoughts wandered into other territories.

After much practice and experimentation, Hari thought that there might be a chance that he could do charms. Charms were known for their lower cost of magic, compared to something like the dark arts, defense, or transfiguration. Potentially this lower cost of magic could be low enough for Hari to get use out of them. Frankly, it would be fine if it was even just first-year spells.

The levitation spell, alone would be more than enough for Hari. The spell could be used easily in situations where you couldn't let an injured partner slow you down. With that spell, there would be no slowing down and a much easier way to get comrades out of enemy territory or flinging projectiles into enemy territories or even moving Naruto when he slept in those weird positions. That spell would prevent him from turning into another Hari-bear and also be forced to be in a weird position with Naruto. That alone would be amazing.

This would be something to talk about with Dumbledore in the near future. And of course, speak of the devil, a pop sound was made and a house elf appeared.

"Hari Uzumaki, sir. Dumbleydore is requesting your presence in his office. The password is s'mores." With those words, the house elf popped out.

While walking to his office, Hari started to think about that the discussion could be about. The article could be a point of discussion, but from what he saw with the last article featuring him, there didn't seem that much could be done. The libel laws seemed strange here, although Hari couldn't say that he had a great point of reference with the lack of a major newspaper in the Hidden Villages.

Soon Hari arrived in Dumbledore's office. Within in sat Dumbledore, himself, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and an unknown man. The man had thinning brown hair with blue eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had their usual looks of desperation, although, unlike before, this was tempered with hope and relief.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Hari, this gentleman's name is Elrun Heilari. He is a mind healer that would like to discuss some things about Mr. and Mrs. Potter with you."

 _So… Please review, follow, and favorite!_

 _Thanks for reading. Read and write on!_


	12. Chapter 12

_So, the thing about the timeline. Hari is two years older and that is the only change. Hogwarts still starts at age 11 and all the canon events happen at the same time. The only difference is that Hari's birthday is two years early. Aka, he is 16 when TT starts. The reason that I did this was that I needed him to spend time with Naruto before this story starts, to gain that familial connection._

 _I also made it so that Hari had more abilities than the average toddler, and I will also admit that it is frankly impossible for them it be as intelligent as Hari or have the physical abilities that he does, but this is also a fanfic with ties to Naruto. Kids in either one never make sense. That's my defense._

 _Also thanks for all the positive and helpful reviews. You guys rock like granite. ;-)_

 _Anyways, onto the story._

 _P.S. don't own characters._

Hari was frozen. This was not a situation that he wanted to be in. This felt like Dumbledore was trying to trap him. He thought that Dumbledore wouldn't do something like this to him. This was not comfortable. He wanted out. Now. But he was trapped. Hari hoped that Dumbledore had some kind of reasoning behind this because otherwise, he did not know if he could forgive Dumbledore for this. And even so, there would be much that Dumbledore had to answer to no matter his reasoning.

The healer stood to the right of the seated Mr. and Mrs. Potter, both seated in front of Dumbledore's desk. And with Dumbledore's introduction, Healer Heilari went to Hari, smiling, hand raised in an attempt at a handshake. Hari, who was not terribly happy in this situation, lower his head enough in the direction of the hand before looking back up in a clear refusal. The healer's smile cracked a little at the dismissal of his hand shake before slowing and awkwardly lowering his hand.

"Ah, well as Dumbledore said, I'm Healer Heilari. The reason that we are meeting you is that I have been meeting your parent's since your unexpected arrive and we have discovered some things that pertain to you and your childhood."

Hari kept silent, but his thoughts were running, now grasping on to the situation that he was in and not the circumstances that forced him here. A mind healer could do plenty of things and therefore there are a good amount of potential reasons why he is here. They were in charge of you for mental illness, spelling affecting the mind, and general magical damage that the mind would get. This meant that the man could be here for a multitude of reasons from a situation involving the Potter's problems to therapy.

"It seems that around sixteen years ago a type of Memory Charm was placed on your parents. The spell itself seemed to wear off after about three years from when it was cast. We can not be sure, but we believe that it would be safe to assume that it made your parent's forgetful about your presence. That's why your parents treated you as they did."

The healer looked at Hari, and then glancing back at his parents, before continuing. "Sadly, we could only tell you recently as the spell is old and many of the more common tests were unable to grasp something that old. We had to use a potion that was able to list a full spell history, but had the consequence of taking much longer to brew."

Hari had to close his eyes and steady himself. There was too much, way too much. First Dumbledore and now this information about his parents? This was bad. Very bad. It was too much. But. Why did Eric not know him? Surely, at least that would not be explained by the spell.

"Why did Eric not know me then?"

The healer looked sorry for him. Hari hated it. "Well, sadly with spells like this, the worst part is the habits that can form. The spell forces the brain to develop habits that cause focus to shift from the target to other things. Usually, once a spell is broken, the brain is able to break those habits, but that is when the subject regularly interacts with the target after the spell is broken. This is not the cause. You, the target, could not interact with the subject after the spell was broken. So, instead, the habit continued and whenever they came across things that could have triggered memories of you, the habits the spell caused continued. If they saw you regularly, this might be a different story, but sadly it is not."

"And, who cast it?" Hari's voice was flat, unmoving.

"The potion pointed to Peter Pettigrew. We are uncertain why it was cast with you as the target, but he was the cause of the spell."

Hari did not know what to do. It was like he was frozen but also needed to jump and scream and shout and run and smash things. While all those feelings rushed in his head, his body stayed stiff and unmoving.

Dumbledore looked over at the healer. "Is there any more relevant information that Hari should know?"

The healer now looked uncomfortable by Hari seemingly trying to become a statue. "I believe that is all." The healer proceeded to go to the fireplace and floo out of there.

Minutes passed, with everyone in the room starting at Hari. The Potters waited for Hari to speak, believing that they understood his feelings.

Originally the Potters went to the mind healer with the hope that they were not that worst parents in the world. That it was something else. It had to be otherwise they abandoned a child, their child. And it couldn't, especially as the more they saw Harry ( _they do still see him as Harry and not Hari)_ , the more that they remembered the love they felt when they first saw him, how his first word was Mama, and that he loved sucking on apples when he was so little, and how his cheeks seemed to puff up when he first saw his baby brother. "I'm going to be the bestest big brother ever!"

Those memories were so hazy for so long but as they saw this older Harry, the more memories came back to them.

When they first got the news, they froze, but slowly tears started to leak from their eyes. They wanted to know so bad why this happened and now they did. But would this be enough? Could they get their son back?

This did change things for Hari, although it also left several holes. He did move past his parents, but there was much in his past actions that were based on his hatred for what happened to him in his childhood and some of his current actions. His lust for power stemmed from those with power can control others. While a genius, as a child he did still have a childish thought process. He believed that if he had power, his parent's neglect would not have happened to him. Because of their power over him, they could choose to ignore and abandon him. Later, the Dursleys only furthered that belief when their power over him let them control his actions, his food, and his sleep, and later lead to him being beaten.

Power was control and the more powerful an individual, the more control one had. If he was more powerful than he would have control.

Now he knew that his thoughts from childhood were not law and while they could be true, there was so much more to everything, circumstances and people alike. Although, the spell's consequences did not stop his beliefs in his childhood. They also expanded into today. The main reason that he chose to forget his parents rather than try and go after them was that if chose to be neutral to them, then he was better than them. That was his reasoning and what allowed him to move on from his parent's but if everything was from a stupid spell, then what was his life?

Hari started to feel tears come to his eyes, and with that feeling, Hari started to slowly come back to the present and forcibly calm himself down. He might feel like everything is breaking, but they were not and he couldn't afford to break here and now.

Hari starting to concentrate his breaking. In, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Hold, 1, 2, Out, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Repeat, Repeat, Repeat

When Hari felt calmer and more comfortable enough, he started to become aware of the stares on him and knew that he would not break down.

"What are you expecting me to do with this information?"

The Potters looked at each other in slight confusion. This was not the reacting that they were looking for. They thought this would be enough, for the trust and everything back. Shouldn't this be enough? It explains everything.

Dumbledore, however, had a slightly better understanding of Hari's thought process so before the Potter's could do any damage to this situation with the callous words, he decided to speak so that the unfelt tension would not cause any problems. "Hari, this does pertain to you, so both the Potters and I agreed to tell you." The Potters looked like they wanted to interrupt with their own thoughts and opinions, but Dumbledore pushed on. "I feel that now since you have the information, it would be best for everyone if we end this here to think on."

"But Dumbledore-" He gave the Potters a look. Sadly, they could not see the tension in the young man's frame. And he needed the time to think, something that the Potter's have already had, but didn't seem to remember that others would need. "You have had time to settle your thoughts and Hari needs the same. Please, let there be time."

The Potters looked mildly chastised by Dumbledore.

Mrs. Potter looked back at Hari and imparted, "Our office and room are open to you at any time. The entrance of our room has the portrait of a stag and a doe on the first floor near the history of magic classroom. We would love to talk to you. And Eric will know soon also." before they proceeded to leave.

The room, once again, the plunged into silence.

"Why did you do that?" Hari almost said it too quietly to be heard, like a whisper to himself, but the words were directed at Dumbledore. "You trapped me there. That's not right. That's cruel."

Dumbledore seemed to wilt into his chair. "Hari, I wished that I didn't have to do that. There was frankly no good way to do it. And it had to be done. This information involves you and you needed to know this."

Hari wanted to shake his head in a clear statement of no, that Dumbledore should not have trapped him in here with the Potters (his family?), forcing him into this situation. But how else would he have listened? He did not know if he could give a truthful answer right now, maybe later, when his mind was not jumbled in everything that he now knows and feels.

"I don't know if I can trust you."

Dumbledore looked off to the side, listening to the anger, sadness, disappointment, loss, in Hari's voice. He knew that this might happen, but he truly wished it wouldn't. But it was for the greater good, the terrible greater good. Eric's parents couldn't afford to keep all of their attention on Hari. As much as it pained him, Dumbledore knew that Voldemort was still active and that Eric needed to be prepared, the deplorable prophecy said so. That meant that the Potters needed to put back their attention to the son that they still had and not the one that they lost.

Although, all that said, Dumbledore was also worried about Hari and partially did this for him. He saw how he ignored the Potters and while Dumbledore could not deny that there is no reason for his feelings, the extent that he was going worried Dumbledore that Hari did not truly get past his parents, not with how he utterly ignored them, not even trying to talk to them so that they could both forgive each other and move on.

"I understand. It is within your right, but I hope you know that I did not want to hurt you and if there is anything that I can do it make up your trust, I will do my best to help."

Hari paused, thinking. He needed a wand. It would benefit him to ask Dumbledore, but his actions railed against him like sandpaper. Although, everything would be easier with Dumbledore's help. And there were not too many other people that he could ask something like that too. Maybe Snape, but there was a good chance that Snape would be a bit angry at Hari not visiting him yet (He has been busy! Dragons, figuring out if he was permanently in this world, and training did that to a person. Thinking about that, Hari decided to put that on his to-do list, and visit Poppy, that too).

A secret part of Hari also still remembered Dumbledore as the grandfather that healed him and gave him sweets when he was at the Dursleys. It might be true that Dumbledore's actions greatly hurt Hari, they would heal within time and for that Hari was more willing to once again put his trust in Dumbledore.

Hari mumbled, "I need a wand."

Dumbledore perked up. "A wand?"

"Yes. I have been testing myself and I discovered that I possibly have enough magic to cast charms with, although I won't know until I can experiment with a wand."

Dumbledore inwardly smiled. This was something he could help with.

"Well, I can't currently promise a day or time, but I can check in with Snape. I believe that he wouldn't mind helping you with this project."

Harry nodded his head. "Thank you. If I can take my leave?"

"Of course."

Hari gave a slight bow before walking out of the office. Dumbledore reached over his desk and took a lemon candy. He needed it after this stressful meeting.

 _Please review, favorite and follow._

 _Thanks for reading and write on!_


End file.
